For some time, there has been a desire to produce systems and methods that can offer a greater degree of document security. For example, documents often need to be marked as original, such as identification cards, passports, checks, and currency. Alternatively, documents may need to be marked with certain information that is preferably not visible under normal lighting conditions. For this purpose, specialized watermarks and printing techniques have been developed. Additionally, a variety of printing materials have been incorporated into such processes. Counterfeiting continues to advance along with the developments in providing more authentic and secure documents. Thus, there is a need to develop more techniques and materials that impart new and additional levels of authentication to documents and the like.